


Schott Perfecto 118

by AlyssAlenko



Series: T. Shepard Designs [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted child grunt, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Design, Fashion designer shepard, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Kisses, Leather Jackets, Love, Love and sex and loneliness, Model thane, Repairing Relationships, Schott Perfecto 118, Shrios, Shrios AU, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A Shrios ficlet for my fashion AU inspired by the 'Sweater song' by HedleyThe lyrics were too long for the summary, so they are below :) I couldn't name it sweater like I originally intended seeing as the clothing article in question was a black leather jacket, so it was named after the jacket.It's a little rushed but the drabble challenge said 100 to 1000 words and without the lyrics it's 987...MEFF Facebook group drabble challenge. Prompt: Songs and MusicI hope you guys enjoy it!





	

She said "Baby don't leave  
Be home, stay close, be close to me  
Boy don't be gone, boy don't be gone"

He said "Baby you know  
I gotta run, I gotta go  
I won't be long, girl I won't be long"

She said "Boy don't you flirt  
And baby please just don't get hurt,  
And if you feel alone then here take my shirt"

He said "Forever girl  
I know you hate the weather girl,  
So maybe you should hold on  
To my sweater girl"

She ran picked up the phone  
Said "Babe I miss you come back home,  
It cant be long, boy it cant be long"

He said "I hate this place  
I miss your smile, I miss your face  
I wrote a song, girl I wrote a song"

She said 'You make me better boy  
I just mailed you a letter boy,  
And oh so you know  
I'm still in your sweater boy'

He said "Girl don't be hurt  
I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt  
But I think I'd feel naked  
Without your shirt"

He said 'You're looking great  
I'm home, I'm back, I couldn't wait  
Girl way too long, that was way too long'

She said 'Get over here  
I crave you close I need you near  
Now play that song  
Boy play me our song'

He said "Back to forever girl  
I hope you endured the weather girl  
Now all I want to do  
Is get you outta that sweater girl"

She said "I love the way you flirt  
I'm so glad you didn't get hurt  
Now let me see you naked  
Without that shirt"

**_~Hedley_ **

 

“You’re sure you can't come with me, Siha?”

Taye shook her head slowly. “As much as want to help you with your son, I don't think you bringing your new girlfriend and her adopted son along while he's going through a rough patch is the best idea. He's already mad at you from the sound of it, and besides, Grunt is going for his yellow belt and I have to be there.”

Adopting Grunt had been the best decision of her life, and she never regretted it for a second. The adoption papers had been one of his birthday presents...even though he hadn't appreciated being woken up at midnight on a school night to receive them. Who was she to keep Thane away from his son, especially if he was going down the same dangerous path Thane had been before the Illusive Man had offered him a job; sometimes she couldn't believe, her sweet, gentle, model lover had been a stunt-man...one who hadn't had any insurance.

She didn't get how he thought that was okay, when he had a son to think about.

Family was everything to her. Plus Thane was planning on bringing Kolyat back with him, so he wouldn't be away from him anymore--after all the boy was 19 and didn't want to live with his grandparents anymore. He wasn't planning to be gone for very long. She stood up from where she'd been sitting on the corner of her bed and tugged the over large t-shirt she'd slept in the night before over her head, revealing lacy underwear and a matching bra that left little to the imagination, before folding it up carefully and handing it to him.

“Take this with you. So that for the time we’re apart you have a little piece of me there with you.”

Thane smiled and his hands went to the zipper of his jacket, pulling the tab down. He shrugged out of the black leather jacket and handed it to her. Taye reached out with shaky hands as she took the garment, before her green eyes met his black ones. Widened in absolute surprise. She'd been eyeing his jacket since they met and while she loved to see him out of it, sometimes she wanted nothing more than to stare at him in it all day.

Or touch it.

“Don't play with me, Thane; you're seriously giving me the Schott Perfecto 118?”

“Until I come back.” He ran his thumb gently across the freckles spattered on her cheek. “You definitely know your jackets.”

“I would be an embarrassment to designers everywhere if I didn't.”

She hugged the leather jacket to her chest, inhaling the scent of him that had been left on it, before pulling it on, and sticking her arms through the sleeves. She left it open, the black of the jacket fitting perfectly with the black lace. His eyes bulged as he felt his jaw go slack at the sight of her wearing nothing but his jacket and some skimpy underwear. If he didn't have to catch a plane, he would've thrown her on the bed and had his way with her again.

But alas, he didn't have the time.

“Keep it safe for me?”

“I’ll probably never take it off, maybe roll around naked in it…” Taye winked teasingly.

He held his breath, having to remind himself to breathe. It took her less than three minutes to dress, quickly pulling on a pair of black form fitting Denim capris, and an emerald green t-shirt under Thane's black leather jacket, the green made her eyes pop. As she pulled on a pair of green espadrilles, he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; it was like that jacket was meant for her.

He gave her one last kiss. She followed him down the hallway and leaned against the doorframe watching him head down the stairs and out to his car. The fact that they would be apart for a week was killing her, but she had to pick Grunt up from school, instead of dwelling on her missing boyfriend.

Her phone rang. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face as she snatched it up off the kitchen table when she saw the Caller ID. Grunt looked up from his comic, before rolling his eyes at his mom and returning his attention to the bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal she had just set in front of him. It had been exactly a week since Thane left, and even though they'd talked everyday he was gone, she'd been counting the minutes until he was back in town.

“Siha, come out here and meet my son, Kolyat.”

Taye practically flew out of the kitchen, out the front door and off the stoop into his arms; he was wearing the shirt she'd given him and she was wearing his jacket. The detail made them smile at each other--he couldn't wait to peel her out of the black leather she seemed so fond of. Their embrace earned them a scoff from Kolyat in the passenger seat of Thane's car.

“Siha, this is Kolyat. Kolyat, this is Taye.”

“Hi.”

“I'm so pleased to finally meet you Kolyat; I've heard a lot about you! Why don't you two come inside, I'm sure you're starving, and it's kind of chilly out here.” Taye beamed.

The nineteen year old scowled. He hadn't heard very much about her at all--his father hadn't been very forthcoming with the information. He sulked up towards the house the two adults following behind, Thane's arm around Taye’s waist. He bent to put his mouth by her ear.

“All I want to do Is get you out of that jacket.” He whispered.

She smirked up at him. “That was far too long apart for my taste. I see you're still wearing my shirt, but I can't wait to see you without it.”


End file.
